Sunset
by bloomgirl468
Summary: Set 2x13 little did blair know a walk home from serenas would lead to a huge altering course.
1. Chapter 1

This is set after 2.x13. I do not own anything I wish I did ha. Thanks to my girl Maddie aka Manizer for helping me out!!!

Chapter 1-

Blair and Serena are at the Vander- Basses apartment discussing the past week.

"Blair have you kept calling?" Serena asked her depressed best friend about Chuck who has been missing for the past week.

Blair sighed obviously annoyed with Serena and her questions. "Of course I called Serena; I only called about 50 times today"

"B… he just needs some time."

Blair sighed as she abruptly stood up from the couch.

"I am going to head out; I need some time to just think everything over."

Serena clung to her hand "Blair take the limo please? Its late and I don't want you hailing a cab or walking."

"I'm fine to walk S." She spoke with an annoyed tone as she pushed Serenas hand off her arm.

"Blair call me please?" She heard from behind.

Blair turned around to look at a pleading Serena. She nodded her head as she opened the door to go back home.

_As I left the Bass apartment I felt the cool air run right by me; it made me just think about how horrible this past week has been. I haven't heard from Chuck and I am scared he is probably killing himself in booze, pot, and women. I just wish he would call me and let me know he is at least alive. Chuck needs me. Serena was right I shouldn't walk but I need to clear my head. I always cleared my head when I was younger by going for walks around the city. _

"Stupid street is blocked off" I muttered to myself knowing I would have to take an alternative course which meant: An Alley.

_As I walked in the Alley I saw two strange figures acting weirdly with get up gear on. I noticed the sketchy behavior so I decided, to leave when…._

He pulls at me. It somehow starts to become a blur. All thoughts of Chuck and the reason he left come rushing back in an instant. I hear him talk to his friend which I know at least has one hundred pounds on me.

I don't know exactly what is happening since all I can hear is muffled sounds and the world around me crashing down. I wish he was here or his limo would just happen to be come, by because I know he can sense what I feel. We are in sync and even though he may not realize it I do.

I feel the man's hands creep up on my face and whispering meaningless nothings in my ear. I try and pull away, but his strength is too much. I kick my legs away and the other man immediately comes to assist him in this doing against me.

I bite the man's hand trying to get away and this only fuels the fire more. He hits me hard on the cheek and I let out a small sob. This isn't happening I want to say. How can this happen and him not be anywhere near. I feel my head being banged around by the mans hand. The brick wall behind me is hard and I know there will be eternal bruises.

The outside ones I know people will be able to comment on, but the inside ones no one will know about. I feel him pulling for my skirt and I immedialty push away and successfully get away from his grasp. I run as fast I could possibly think about going, but the men grab me and I hit the ground with force.

My body aches from the fall. Somehow the fall I know means something deeper. The fall from grace, the fall from Queen B, and the fall from being with him.

My first attacker turns my body around so I can face him. His face is covered by a black mast and I wish I could take his smile off his face. He takes his hand up to my face and hits with such force I feel tears springing to my eyes.

The hits intensify and all I know to do is try and say something. "Please," I manage to get out.

The man looks down and I see his eyes change colors like he knows this is wrong. The man stands suddenly and kicks me, softer than I was expecting, to the knee. The other man says something that I wish I could hear, but all I can feel and hear is my life going dark around me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

_Lights... That is all I see as I open my eyes to find out I am laying on what seems to be a hospital bed. As I look around the room I notice the wrist band on me that read "Jane Doe" I shoot up and yelped as I cling onto my ribs._

"_Where am I?" I whispered._

"You're awake." A tall blonde nurse spoke as she walked into the room holding what seemed to be a chart.

_Who is this lady?? What has happened to me?_

"You're still probably still shaken up over what happened. You came in and told a nurse that you had been attacked then you passed out. You said you had been attacked in an alley." She answered knowing I was confused.

"My ribs..." I whisper

"Miss you are beat up badly we need to know you're name so we can help you. You need to report this to the police." She stated as she handed me a mirror so I could see myself.

_When I looked into the mirror I could not see myself; Blair Waldorf. I saw black and blue all over my face, a swelled up eye, and cuts everywhere. I couldn't stand to look at it anymore I threw the mirror on the bed._

"I need to get out of here." I whispered softly as I whipped the tears that were falling from the swelled eye.

"Miss we cannot let you leave. You probably have broken ribs we need to check you out. You cannot let this go without reporting it."

_I look up at the concerned lady._

"Can I at least go to the bathroom?"

She smiled up at me "Of course you can. I'll be waiting for you so I can get you're name and let the doctor know."

"Excuse me, if you do not mind I would appreciate it if you went outside while I do this." I snapped.

"That is fine; I will go quickly check up on my other patient in Room B232"

_I watched her depart and held my bruised ribs as I got up and scurried around looking for my belongings. By my bed I saw my clothes, and purse on the bed side chair. I walked over slowly and picked everything up and went into the bathroom to change. I could not be here. Nobody will understand. Nobody will._

As I took off my gown I finally saw what had happened to me. Everything came back.

"_Bitch you like to walk in alleys?" The guy questioned as he smacked me. _

" _You spoiled little rich kid" He yelled as he kicked me down and started going at my ribs as the other man played with my hair smiling sickly._

I gulped as I held my throat. It had happened. I was walking home from Serena's after our talk about Chuck. Oh my Chuck. I look at my phone and realized I had twenty missed calls all from Serena and one from Dorota. He still hasn't called. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Miss, are you almost done?" I heard the nurse ask.

I had to get her out of here.

"Actually no, can you please get me some crackers and Ginger ale I feel very sick."

"Will do. Give me a few minutes." I heard her say as she closed the door.

I threw on my skirt and shirt from the bag as I whispered my screams of pain. When I was done I quickly gathered my belongings and headed for the door. I looked around to see if I saw her and when I didn't I booked it. I scurried down the hallway to the exit holding my bruised ribs making sure nobody saw me. When I hit the outside I saw an abandoned hat resting on the bench. I decided to throw it on; I could not be seen like this. People will know. He will know. I then departed to the sidewalk where I hailed a cab in an instant.

"Where to?" The driver asked.

"The Upper East Side." I said as I rummaged through my purse to find the 50 dollar bill I stuck in there for safety.

"Sounds like a plan" He stated as we drove off from the hospital and back to where it had all happened.

We reached my penthouse in a matter of thirty minutes. I gave the driver the money as quickly as I could so he couldn't notice the bruises. When I got out I looked up at the penthouse realizing things now would never be the same. Ever.

TBC…. I promise I shall write longer chapters I just wanted to get this one done with 


End file.
